1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining pins used for holding one article to another article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bilaterally split retaining pin, wherein the pin halves are configured for lateral flexing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retaining pins are commonly used to snappingly connect one article to another article in response to an applied compressional force therebetween. Typically, a retaining pin has a post and a head connected with the post, wherein a base of the post is connected with a first article opposite the head. The head of the retaining pin is tapered, converging to a top with increasing distance from the base, such as by being rounded or conical. The head has at least one radially projecting barb characterized by the taper and an abutment surface facing toward the base.
In operation of a conventional retaining pin, the tip of the head is aligned over an aperture at an entry side of the second article and is then forced through the aperture by application of a compressional force between the first and second articles. The compressional force acts upon the retaining pin via the inclination angle of the taper to thereby cause the at least one barb to become radially deformed or radially flexed inwardly toward the axis of the retaining pin in order for the barb to pass through the aperture. Upon reaching the exit side of the second article, the at least one barb resiliently resumes its undeformed and/or unflexed shape, whereupon the abutment surface of the at least one barb interferingly engages the exit side of the second article.
While retaining pins are widely used and serve their designed purpose quite well, there remains in the art some disadvantages. For example, a conventional split mushroom head cannot provide ease of insertion into an aperture and high resistance to backing thereout, particularly as regards small diameter retaining pins.
Accordingly, the art has a need for a retaining pin which is robust, having a head easily insertable into an aperture yet highly resistant to backing out through the aperture.